


Chain of Command

by supergreak



Series: Loosely Connected Post-Winter Soldier Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bureaucracy, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Colonels have more responsibility than just flying around, Gen, He'd Rather be Flying, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Natasha & Rhodey brOTP, Paperwork, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rhodey Rhodes: Fixing Shit For Avengers Since 2008, Rhodey trained as an engineer, Ugggghhhh, it's a friendship based on exasperation with Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't in Rhodey's chain of command - he's a civilian now, so he isn't Rhodey's problem.  The defunct Falcon project and the last set of wings?  Those <i>are</i> his responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

Rhodey got the call while he was in Louisiana, working Search & Rescue with the National Guard after a bad storm.  

"Colonel, the last set of EXO-7s are missing."

"EXO-what's?  I can't hear you, airman."

"The last set of Falcon wings, sir.  No trace of who broke into the base, nothing else gone, no casualties.  I'd think they were just misplaced, but we have no records of them being moved.  I only noticed because I was in that warehouse doing inventory on your suit's ammunition stores, since they're both in the high security area, and the box the wings were in is pretty hard to miss.  Since the C.O. of that operation died in action, and all remaining personnel have been discharged, they were just in storage, sir.  All but one team member crashed; it's why the project was scrapped.  Have you heard anything about someone re-opening it?  It's under your experimental tech division, even though it was originally a PJ project."

"I haven't heard anything, so good catch.  I'll look into it once I'm back in town.  I know I signed a mountain of requisition forms last weekend; maybe it was a line item on one of those.  Get me the files of anyone who used to be on that project; maybe one of them got hired by a contracting company."

"Will do, sir."

Rhodey let the call end as he lifted a tree out of the way, letting a firefighter pull a trapped toddler out  of a car, pondering the situation.  While it was technically possible some other division had borrowed tech from a failed, obscure project that didn't get any attention, it wouldn't be any use without someone who knew how to use them.  Official entry into the warehouse would've left a trail - those wings were stolen.  He wasn't going to say anything until he got back, because that was hard to undo, but if "all but one" Falcon PJ crashed...Rhodey knew where the wings were.  Give a man the ability to fly and he'd never give it back, not willingly.   If that last jumper hadn't stolen the wings, for some suitably noble reason of course, Colonel Rhodes would eat his cover. 

 

The only question was, what could motivate an honorably discharged paratrooper to the point of high-risk theft?

 

****

Eight hours later, Rhodey was in D.C., the city was in chaos, and his question was answered: Captain Freaking America.  

The footage was all over the news - the fight on the bridge, helicarriers falling, black man with wings carrying Captain America. Ambulances rushing to the hospital.  Though no one knew where Wilson was, Rhodey went for the safe bet: Steve's hospital room.  Flashing his Air Force ID at five different check points (despite the uniform), he found Nat slouched against a door, cleaning under her nails with a wickedly sharp dagger. 

"Rhodes"

"Romanoff"

"Funny seeing you here.  Could've used your help, oh, twelve hours ago."

"I was hip-deep in Search & Rescue down South.  I take it Tony didn't pick up?"

"He doesn't do 'subtle' well."  She said, with a smirk.  "Not that we pulled it off very well this time, but we managed it long enough to get the data out there and the helicarriers down.  Stark's on damage control, now - though I'm probably going to have to sell at some Senate subcommittee before this all dies down."

"Sucks.  I hate testifying in front of Congress."

"Yep.  But, hey, turns out Stern was Hydra and not just a douchecanoe.  Stark's gonna be smug for months."

"Oh, yeah.  Totally.  But, hey, is Wilson in there?  I need a word.  With him."

"An official word?"

"Look, Natalie, sorry, _Natasha_ , help me out here.  Experimental tech technically under my purview went missing, then promptly showed up on national television.  I can get a not-so-official conversation in the next few hours, before any of my superiors make the connection, or I can come back in three days with fewer options and eventual charges and tribunals.  Nobody wants that.  I'm making an effort here, Avenger's privilege and all, but you've got to work with me."

She gave him another one of those half-smiles 'Natalie Rushman' was so good at.  "Head on in, then.  But _be nice_."

Rhodey laughed.  "Yes, ma'am."  He paused, hand on the doorframe.  Inside, the _Troubleman_ soundtrack was playing , and Wilson held Rogers' hand, watching the Captain sleep.  He moved to stand, but Rhodey waved him down, pulling up a chair.

"This isn't official, kid."

"But you're _War Machine_."  The other man said, grinning.  “Sir, you’re a hero!”

"Yeah, and I'm also in charge of the experimental tech division those wings of yours belong to.  And - just - "  He pulled a sheaf of papers out of his briefcase.  "Read, sign, stay out of trouble."

Wilson accepted the packet, eyes scanning rapidly.  "These are dated last week.  These are - _civilian contractor to stress-test the EXO-7 technology in order to determine viability for additional research funding, under variable conditions including but not limited to joint exercises with active duty or retired military personnel and/or emergency use when justified for lifesaving, search & rescue, and/or national security reasons._"  He read, flipping a page. "No end date.  And this one authorizes a civilian mission by inactive  Air Force personnel to test security protocols of SHIELD as part of an inter-agency cooperation initiation.  Yada yada, signed by...Nick Fury.  Who everyone knows is dead."  He looked up at Rhodey and raised an eyebrow.

Rhodes raised one right back with a smile.  "Nice bit of verisimilitude, isn't it?  This keeps you and Rogers out of Leavenworth.  When the DoD and Congress go digging, and they will, this’ll make it look like that arrest warrant is a big inter-agency misunderstanding, that y'all were on an authorized mission when you uncovered a huge threat to national security, and you'll be getting medals instead of interrogations."

Wilson gaped at him.  "Sir, I can't thank you enough, we weren't even considering the consequences if we survived this clusterfuck, just -"

With a laugh, he nodded.  "I know the feeling, man.  Following a reckless hero into battle, damn the consequences.  Of course, Tony's been my best friend since MIT and I've known Nat for a few years.   I'm used to how Avengers operate.  How long have you and Steve been ...?"

Sam shrugged.  "Met a few days ago, hit it off, flirted something crazy but didn't act on it 'till he got out of surgery.  It's still very, very new."

Rhodey let out a long whistle.  "Man, that's some loyalty.  Follow a guy into battle after you just met?  Crazy.  I like it.”  He shook his head, chuckling a little.  “You'll fit in with the rest of us, once he recovers.  Let me know if you need anything."  He offered, standing up and extending a hand.

"How'd you even think of this?"  Sam asked as he handed Rhodey the folder.

"Trust me, I've had so many years of cleaning up Tony's messes that this was child's play.  It was great to meet you, Wilson.  Keep in touch."  He clapped the younger man on the shoulder and left the room.

Saying goodbye to Romanoff, he climbed the stairs to the roof and stepped back into the suit, heading to New York.


End file.
